


Just a Coupla Pals Pallin' Around

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Color, Digital Art, Gen, Paint Tool SAI, Pencil, Sketches, Traditional Media, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Steve Rogers carrying Natasha Romanov on his shoulders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some in progress sketches of my latest draw
> 
> i couldn’t find any good references for natasha’s first arm
> 
> still working on steve’s dumb face

Sketch of Steve Rogers holding Natasha Romanov on his shoulders. Natasha has no face, but her hand is lifted to shield her face. 

Sketch of Natasha sitting on Steve's shoulders--her right arm has been erased.

Close up of sketch of Natasha sitting on Steve's shoulders as he smiles up at her. She's pointing at something.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha sitting on Steve Rogers shoulders holding one hand up to shield her eyes--the light sketch is now starting to become darker and smoother.

Smooth lines complete!

MY SPINE HURTS SO MUCH BUT I AM SO HAPPY WITH THIS I COULD DIE

I ACTUALLY LIKE STEVE’S FACE?!?!???

The same drawing after adding in a sketchy background of a street and making digital clean ups to get rid of the sketch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my new computer and got to color this!! Please ignore the half-assed background :p Sai is really nice, hopefully I’ll figure out how to make my pen work properly.

Complete colored drawing of Natasha Romanov on Steve Rogers shoulders as they walk down a New York street on a nice day. 

Complete colored drawing of Natasha Romanov on Steve Rogers shoulders sans background.


End file.
